I Remember, Do You
by Dana Lise
Summary: I suck at summarys, I promise that this is a good story, please do enjoy. It is a story based on what it would have been like for the Doctor Theta and the Master Koschei back on Gallifrey. So...yeah. Read and review please. Thank you!


A/N: This is my first Doctor/Master slash fic so please don't be too critical in judging this piece. Thank you.

Info: This is a story set back when the Doctor and the Master were living in Gallifrey, set before the Drums. As in…well in this verse the Master is not aware of them, instead of the constant thrumming that slowly drove him insane, it's just a dull itch in the back of his mind. I think this might just be an established relationship, but…eh I guess I'll just 'wing it' or whatever.

* * *

Theta Sigma's POV

Seeing Koschei curled up beside me set a warm burst through my hearts. His light blondish brown hair falling over his left eye as his head rested on my chest, the past night's events were running through my mind. I wondered though, had it all been a mistake? He and I, we were friends, best mates, this…whatever this was, could ruin everything. Shame suddenly consumed my previously bliss filled thoughts as I realized it was all my fault, this wouldn't have ever happened had I not come back from the celebration early to find him waiting at my doorstep. Maybe if I had walked away this wouldn't have happened, but it had. There was no changing that now. I didn't want to change it, because this was the happiest I had been in a long time, living here on Gallifrey and not being able to explore other planets, other times hell even dimensions; it was killing me. I spent my days sitting in my room, looking out the window and wondering when it would be my turn to live, to leave this place.

Although in the end my thoughts would always return to Koschei. My Koschei. His blue eyes that looked like raging storms on his worst days, and a calming sea on his best, his thin lithe body, how when he smiled a corner of his mouth would twitch up just slightly, he never did cease to take my breath away every time I saw him, his voice though would always be there to snap me out of my reverie, bring me back to the cold harsh reality that was Gallifrey and him…married well until last night that is. This case was no exception.

"T-Theta…why are we…" Trailing off he suddenly straightened up so that he was looking at me, a confused and questioning look on his face. I wished he'd have stayed asleep just a bit longer; at least just enough for me to think of an excuse for what had transpired the previous night. He placed the palm of his hand against his temple, "Did we go out drinking last night?" It was more of a rhetorical question; we looked into each other's eyes and said nothing, because he knew from my silence…as if he didn't already know…what had happened last night. "We…we didn't really did we? I mean that's…that kind of thing it's…"

"It's forbidden." I finished for him, nodding his head slowly he looked as if he wanted to die right then and there, but then he looked at me with this…this gleam in his eye, all the panic suddenly gone; replaced by a crystal clarity. "Well then, if we're going to hell anyways, might as well enjoy it while we can." Before I knew it his lips were on mine and I was being pushed back down onto the bed, Koschei straddling me once more. Our tongues fighting for dominance, which I of course was keen on winning, and I did. We pulled apart though when I thought of a question I desperately wanted an answer to.

"Why are you so ok with this? I thought you'd never want to see me again."

His eyes bore into mine as he took my hand in his, entwining our fingers, not once breaking the intense gaze. "Well my clever Theta, you've forgoten several things." I wouldn't though, every little distorted or clear memory I had with or of the Koschei I stored away deep into my heart, never to be forgotten, always to be close. As I shook my head in confusion he leaned in closer, our bodies pressed close together, and whispered in my ear "Remember, think Theta, think. When we were young, under the tree in your parent's yard, they had all gone inside and we were left to our own devices, do you remember what I told you?" Part of me could feel it, could picture it so clear like it was yesterday, I could feel the wind against my skin, tousling my hair and bringing the fallen leaves closer to us in a swirl of color, as if it were dancing. Then just glimpses that was all.

I looked into Koschei's eyes and could see the sadness, but there was also a bright all-consuming fire there too, like he was determined, to make me remember, this was important to him. So I closed my eyes, I closed my eyes and thought back, I let him take me back, connecting with his mind and seeing everything he saw.

The first voice from the memory was enough of a shock, seeing as it was a fourteen year old boy's voice instead of the much more masculine one I was used to hearing, but what it said…what he said was even more so.

"I love you, you know that right?" The blond haired boy asked the darker haired one standing next to him, the darker haired boy turned and looked at him, smiling. "I love you too Koschei, quite being silly though." The other boy just smiled leaning in closer "You know I mean it though? Not just as frie-" But he was cut off by the other boy giving him a quick kiss on his slightly parted and chapped lips. It was quiet then, moments passed and the two shared a look. Until finally they grew tired and the blond boy plopped down onto the grass, lying on his back looking up at the stars, the darker haired boy joining him. "You know they were right." The darker haired boy said, and the blond turned his head looking at him mouth slightly open as if he were about to ask him exactly what he was saying. But then he spoke again, "About us, my parent's I mean…and the elders. When they said we'd do extraordinary things together." The blond boy thought for a moment but then turned back to the brunette, as if waiting for him to continue. "I promise, one day we'll go everywhere together; explore and do things we can't even picture now." The blond smiled, "The Doctor and the Master. What a pair we'll be."

* * *

A/N: So...should I continue with this? I don't know...um...review? Please?


End file.
